


Demonic Adventures Of Monkey D Luffy

by Lakas1236547



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakas1236547/pseuds/Lakas1236547
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demonic Adventures Of Monkey D Luffy,There's really not really anything else</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonic Adventures Of Monkey D Luffy

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic.Don't hate.Thanks.(Will keep updating)

Our story start’s in Foosha Village where our ,,hero” Monkey D. Luffy sets out on his journey. He was granted the powers that are secrets to him himself when he ate the Helo Helo no Mi. But not everything is as simple as that. Since he didn’t know anything about this devil fruit he didn’t know how to use it. But he was very strong so he didn’t worry about that. ,,Guess I’ll figure it out later” thought Luffy. Everything went as in canon until Zoro was about to be executed(After he got Zoro’s swords, marines where trying to shoot Zoro and Coby under captain’s Morgan’s’ orders.)Luffy thought to himself ,,Fuck! What should I do?” Then a voice shouted in his head ,,ATTRACT ATTENTION OF THE MARINES”. ,,Why?” Asked Luffy. ,,JUST DO IT.IT’S THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE YOUR NAKAMA” voice shouted in his head. ,,Fine” said Luffy and shouted to the marines ,,HEY YOU STUPIT FUCKING MARINES,LOOK HERE”. ,,Now what?” asked Luffy as the marines turned their heads at Luffy. ,,SHOUT YOUR ORDERS AT THE MARINES AND THEN SHOUT HELLOGEN” shouted voice in his head. ,,Couldn’t hurt to try” thought Luffy and shouted ,,MARINES! SUICIDE! HELLOGEN!”. To Luffy’s , Coby’s , Zoro’s and Morgan’s surprise marines said ,,Gladly your majesty” and shot themselves in the head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the intro.IT will be updated with more chapters.


End file.
